randomfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wompus78
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tigernose page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dancing Penguin (Talk) 14:50, December 23, 2009 Re:Demotion Sorry, I'm on holiday and I can't type that well on this key board, as well as the connection being slow, so sorry for not replying sooner. I was looking through the demoted admins list and I didn't find the others listed! Then you messaged me regarding that. I see that there is another demotion via hatred. I do agree that you were promoted unfairly, however I totally think you deserve the rights. How about this: I nominate you for adminship (don't think you'll lose by the way, remember your demotion forum? You won that one.) and you'll no doubt win, and you'll get your powers back. Just like a community confirmation, because you weren't promoted by community vote and nor were you demoted by community vote as claimed by Sharkbate. So when I come back from holiday in the 4th Jan, I'll nominate you for adminship straight away and I'll have a word with the other admins. I promise I'll get you promoted by next month. -- 09:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *Also notice something else in your demotion forum? Everybody who voted against your demotion (apart from Sea) is infamous for bugging us admins every day for them to be promoted. Unknown, Sonic and SBR are the three users that think they deserve adminship, but when you review their edits (SBR for example has 100 main edits, and 3400 total edits :s, and he also claims he has "more edits than me") and contributions, they're not suitable for admin at all. They just want you to be demoted because they think that it's widens the chance for them to be promoted. Trust me Wompus, you're a great admin, and you're helping this wiki a lot! Zapwire just got his nomination passed (I was on holiday, hence the lack of me voting); that does put some odds against you, but I'm pretty sure you and Zap don't hold any grudges, and will therefore get to a conclusion. Being an admin is pretty hard furthermore, I've got Ratonbat bugging me to get him nominated because he thinks requests have opened a la Zapwire, I'm on holiday and I can't respond, and we've got Fanon on our backs as well - with their awful biased articles. Anyway, when we come back, we'll get it all sorted. Merry Christmas - Happy New Year and have a great holiday! -- 15:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Nomination Hey Wompus. I came back from my editing break as well. I'm sorry but I can't nominate you until the requests open. I won't perform a Zapwire and nominate you now, and promote you externally - after discussing with the admins I completely closed all nominations down until spotlight. Spotlight apparently is supposed to occur this month so once it happens, I will get a space reserved for your nomination only. Oh and it sounds like I'm talking big, but what I mean by the aformentioned is that I'll tell the admins that one request at a time is enough, and other requests will open after your request because I feel there is a huge flood of requests coming in. So yeah, if it wasn't for the spotlight rules and mass requests, I would nominate you by now. Remember, what's on your side is the fact you used to be an active admin previously so "experience" and "edits" won't be good enough excuses. 16:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC)